


unexpected & uninhibited

by boyslightup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, but yeah they're best buds who end up getting each other off, can't quite tag this as friends with benefits because they've never done anything together before, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Luke is out on a mission whilst Han is enjoying some 'alone time'. Much to his surprise, Luke returns early and an unexpected situation arises.





	unexpected & uninhibited

Going on missions wasn't exactly the most fun thing to Han Solo, unless money was involved--which in this instance it wasn't. Despite that, he enjoyed his alone time whilst Luke Skywalker went off to save the day or whatever with Chewbacca at his side. It's not like Han ever got jealous of his friends being together or anything, maybe, but the Millennium Falcon was lonely without them.

He sat comfortably in the so-called 'leisure room' where a holovid played. He had a stash of Corellian holovids, some good, some not so good. His attention was initially caught, but over time the idea to take advantage of his alone time in a particular way stole it.

The urge was natural, but for him, possibly a little too frequent. He wondered whether or not it was a Corellian thing, or just a signature Han Solo thing. He hadn't a clue, but that thought wasn't long enough to delay him from wrapping his hand around his cock, eyes half-closed as he pumped it slowly.

It was good, thinking of the best fucks he'd ever had with pleasure pooling at the base of his abdomen. As his breathing got heavy and his lips parted with the tightness within him, all action and thought ceased. Luke had walked into the room. Surely he wasn't supposed to come back this early...

'Hey Han, I–' Luke froze in the doorframe, 'Oh.' His eyes had darted down as Han fumbled to hide what he was doing, one hand not-so-casually covering his erection as his other was now clutching the hair on the back of his head.

'I am so sorry,' Luke turned around, shoulders rising high but only dropping slightly. 'I didn't know you were–'

Surprisingly, Han barely felt embarrassed. An idea crept into his head, a potentially unwise one at that. It was inspired by carnal ponderings he'd been having since that initial meeting at the cantina at Mos Eisley. One part of him wanted to bring it up, but his rationality figured it a bad idea. Of course, being the one and only Han Solo, he did it anyway. 

'It’s alright, kid,' He leaned forward, smirk ripe on his face. He paused briefly, 'You don't have to go away if you don't want to.' 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ He paused, ‘Oh.’ After a few moments of shallow breaths, he turned his face to the side, gaze coming close to falling upon Han. ‘I can’t lie and say that I haven’t thought about it before, but I don’t want to disappoint you. I’m out of practice, you know, being out here fighting the Empire and all.’

Han smiled, leaning further into his seat. ‘Hey! I’m fighting it too, kid. But you think a little lack of practice will bother me?’

Luke turned around, eyes flickering over where Han was obscuring his erection which was dripping on the base of his shirt. This gave Han a good look at him, which only made him harder and desperate for Luke’s touch. He was pretty--his body sculpted perfectly under the tight, dampened with tropical mist shirt he was wearing. 

When Luke stepped close, standing over Han, tension and desire hung in the air. Han looked up at him, Luke sighing through a smile.

‘Am I all right to touch you, kid?’ Even though he was horny as all hell, he was still considerate about boundaries and yeses and nos. Luke nodded. Han used his free hand to run his fingers over Luke’s trousers, eventually finding themselves against the tightness in his trousers. When Luke whimpered he kissed the outline of his bulge, Han couldn’t wait any longer.

'Whatcha say, Luke? Help me out.' His words had kisses amongst them, him feeling Luke reach full hardness.

Luke had nothing left to say as he dropped to his knees, kissing his way up the inside of Han's thighs. When Han took his hand away from his own erection, Luke's kisses made their way up the shaft until his tongue was swirling around the head. Han smiled at his willingness, and as Luke took him in his mouth, he parted his lips with a moan

He looked down at Luke's work, giving him a smirk when he received that blue, wide-eyed look he thought he would only ever dream about. It was one good blowjob if he could say so, possibly in his top ten–the fact that it was from Luke Skywalker placing it higher.

'You like that, kid?' Han carded his fingers through Luke's messy locks. He guided Luke further down his cock, pulling his hand away when Luke was gagging. After that, it didn't take him long to reach his climax, something he warned luke about. He said he could pull out, offering to release himself anywhere but in Luke's mouth, but Luke kept going. He swallowed every drop of come, pulling away after licking a final stripe up the shaft.

'You sound good when you come,' Luke smiled in a daze. 'Taste good too.'

Han ran his thumb over Luke's cheekbone, smiling something rare when his lips curled in the way he'd only ever shown Luke before, the hint of his teeth showing through. 'We can make a habit out of it, kid. If you want.' He ran his thumb over Luke's mouth, thumb dipping in for Luke to run his tongue over. 'That mouth of yours is something special.'

A moan left luke, leaning his head against Han's thigh. 'Please make me come,' he whimpered, 'I'm surprised I didn't come just from that.' Han met him with a smile and patted the seat next to him.

The holovid continued to play, neither Han nor Luke paying much attention right up until the moment when Luke spilt himself into Han's hand. Han wandered out to clean himself up, coming back to a spent Luke. He ruffled the younger man’s hair and sat back down beside him, kissing his neck for a brief moment. 

'You look like you could use a shower and a rest, kid,' Han turned Luke's face his way, and he smiled. 'I say, you come back tomorrow and maybe we could go for round two.'

Half-lidded, Luke smiled and nodded. He kissed Han, something he'd never done yet he'd had his cock in his mouth a few minutes prior. When he stood, Han held his hand only for a moment.

'Sleep well, kid.' He let go, and before Luke stepped out he called him to turn around, speaking with a smile and a wink. 'You were right, I do taste good.'


End file.
